


Hissy Fit

by reeby10



Series: Marvel Shipping Games 2014 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sleepy Hollow Fusion, Crack, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and his minions were out there somewhere, hellbent on destroying the world apparently because of some romantic jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hissy Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/1551.html?thread=115471#cmt115471) for the [Marvel Shipping Games](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/) Bonus Round 1.

“That… headless guy is your brother?” Jane asked, staring at the Asgardian in disbelief.

Thor sighed. “Yes, but he is not usually so headless,” he said. “I believe he is angry with me, but for what I know not.”

“But why is he headless? And beheading people?”

“It’s may be related to whatever he believes I have done to wrong him,” Thor said. He thought for a moment. “The last time he did this-”

“Wait!” Jane interrupted. “There was a last time!”

“When we were children,” Thor replied. “He saw me kissing Sif and, in mother’s words, threw a hissy fit.”

“And went around around headless. And beheaded people,” Jane said flatly, shocked disbelief clear on her face.

Thor nodded. His brother always was one for dramatics. “He likes to show his anger as publicly as possibly.”

“I don’t suppose he ganged up with a demon bent on destroying the planet last time?” Jane asked, sounding hopeful.

“Well there were the Jotun...”

Jane stared at Thor for a moment, then shook her head. “I don’t think I want to know.”

“It is probably best,” Thor agreed. The story of the frost giants was not a short one, and they had much to do at the moment to stop Loki again. “Stopping things would be far easier if I were privy to the reason he started this time.”

“No idea at all?” Jane asked. “I don’t suppose he thought you were kissing someone again and got all bent out of shape?”

“No, I-” Thor cut himself off, eyes narrowing. “It is possible,” he finally said. “And as he seems particularly fixated on you in his violence, you may be the one he suspects.”

“He thinks we’ve been kissing?” Jane sputtered, eyes widening when Thor nodded in confirmation. “Wonderful. It’s not even my own crazed ex-boyfriend trying to kill me. Not that he’s your ex-boyfriend. That would be weird since he’s your brother.”

“It would not be inaccurate,” Thor said after a moment. Jane gaped at him, but he’d already moved toward the door. Loki and his minions were out there somewhere, hellbent on destroying the world apparently because of some romantic jealousy.

As soon as Thor stepped outside, Loki’s horse, some eight legged creature that didn’t seem to like Loki’s minions very much, began to neigh in earnest. Immediately, Loki turned and seemed to focus on his brother, despite his current headlessness.

“Loki!” Thor shouted. “Please cease your actions, there is no need for violence or jealousy today. Let us work past this!”

The horse took a few steps closer, but Loki made no other move. Thor huffed in frustration. His brother was incredibly stubborn as well as dramatic and jealous. “Please, Loki!” he tried again. “It is not as you think, there is no one for me but you!”

Almost immediately, the space where Loki’s head should have been began to blow a soft blue. Thor shaded his hands, and as he watched, Loki’s head began to appear in the center of the light. It only took a few minutes for the blueness to fade away and Loki sat astride his horse looking just as Thor remembered.

“Brother,” Loki said, smirking a little, “it seems you speak truth this time.”

“Of course I do,” Thor replied, “now please stop this foolishness. There is no need for such destruction.”

“So be it.” With a wave of Loki’s hand, the minions behind him disappeared and somehow the moon seemed to shine just a bit brighter.

Smiling, Thor strode forward and swept Loki up into a deep kiss. The end of the world was averted.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
